The immobilization of two consecutive vertebrae by placing between these vertebrae, an implant intended to be colonized by growing bone cells so as to achieve what should be called “bone fusion” of the vertebrae, is well known. This intervertebral implant may notably be in the form of a cage in stiff material, against which the vertebrae bear, the cavity(ies) of which receive(s) a porous, bone or synthetic graft.
Associating with the intervertebral implant, a member for connecting two vertebrae externally to the intervertebral space, notably as a clamp, is also known, the respective branches of which are inserted into the bodies of both vertebrae. With this connecting member, both vertebrae may be immobilized for the time during which bone fusion is performed and the risk of expelling this implant out of this space may be prevented. It is preferable that this connecting member be connected to the intervertebral implant so that it may further be an obstacle to movements of the implant in the intervertebral space.
Such a piece of equipment is currently implanted via an anterior approach, in order to have sufficient space for being able to place the connecting member in the vertebral bodies and for achieving the assembly of this connecting member to the intervertebral implant.
This anterior approach however has the significant drawback of being strongly invasive and of making the surgical operation complicated.
Therefore there exists the need of a piece of vertebral osteosynthesis equipment as mentioned earlier, which may be placed via an approach other than a purely anterior approach, and in particular via a side approach.